First language
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: femCanada. An argument about languages led Canada to reveal how Norway and Denmark were the first nations she encountered, and she also discovered why they left her all these years ago.


The truth was that both Kumajirou and Canada knew the other's name, yet they acted otherwise due to different reasons. For Kumajirou, it was his way of reminding Canada of their first meeting; while for Canada, it was to help him to recall the time when she had tried to come up with a name for him- when he became someone important.

Those who were observant would notice them using the proper names upon one of them being angry or upset.

Such as now.

"Canada." The polar bear said softly as he licked his master. "Canada."

That was his way of comforting her and to remind her that he simply cared for her due to him caring for her.

Unlike her family- who only seemed to love her when they needed her.

America was trying to have American English being used all the time, and so England naturally started to complain that it was not proper English. At this, France then began to speak of his language being the best.

Canada was caught in all this because French and England's English were her official language. However, she was America's sister.

"Of course Canada agrees with me!" America said. "So the hero wins!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Canada is different from you." England snapped.

"I think Canada agrees with me. After all, is not French her first language since I am her papa?" France pointed out.

"…first language, is it?" Canada whispered bitterly.

She recalled the two men with very fair hair that taught her to use their language as they tossed runes onto the coast. Some times, they would take her hand and trace these magical words onto sands.

"Then it is the language of the Vikings." She muttered. "They were the first countries that arrived onto my lands."

But they did not even remember her despite all the time that they had spent together. Both Denmark and Norway barely spared a glance at her.

How was she to know that Norway was pretending while Denmark was misled?

"You don't really want my help, do you?" she said sadly as the three of them resumed bickering once again. If they thought of her, it was because they were upset that she did not support them.

However, others noticed the significance of her words.

Namely the Nordics.

"…Norway." Denmark did not yell this name out. Instead it was so soft that it was almost like a hiss.

"I was not wrong." Was what Norway replied coldly.

"Is something…" Finland began, but stopped due to Sweden shaking his head as well as pulling him away from the other two.

A wise move because Denmark acted at the very next moment.

The giant axe slammed right into the mace.

"You – " Denmark swore. "You told me that she died."

"I had to for her sake." Norway answered back coldly.

"I would never have forced myself on her!"

"Locking her in a room and not letting her out until she agreed to marry you is pretty much that!"

"Wait…what is going on?" America demanded. "My sister…"

France, however, was much more practical."

"My dear, please tell me what this is about." He said gently to his stunned daughter.

"They…Norway and Denmark were the ones who found me. They found me before you did." She whispered. "But they just left…"

"She was just a child!" Norway was yelling, allowing his mace to smash onto the table- a clear contrast to his usual image.

Iceland, however, could recall a very similar scene that had took place due to him.

"I would have waited for her to grow up!"

"Then why didn't you!"

"All I was doing was obtaining her permission."

"Canada…I do not know what happened but I think there was a good reason to why they left." France said thoughtfully.

"Like you, papa?" She snapped, remembering her early anger.

"You will not fight in a – " Germany began, but found his brother stopping him with a firm shake of head. Unlike usual, Prussia was very grim.

"West, they are not ones you can talk to. Not now. Not then."

"What do you mean?" Germany demanded.

"You will know when you know when you know." Prussia said before he suddenly laughed, although it was very different from his usual laughter. "I really was an awesome brother then, but I rather wish that you would never remember that time and continue to doubt me being awesome."

"You had no right to do what you did!" Norway continued.

"Nor did you!" Denmark snapped back.

The two men continued to fight and like then, they simply did not care who was in their way.

However, this did not mean that they were completely oblivious to everything else around them.

Norway suddenly felt a hand on his arms and he was just going to shake it off when he heard that word

"Oniichan."

"…Vinland?" he turned and saw that there was an unusual determination in the face that he recollected as only ever being sweet and gentle.

"Oniichan…I want to know the truth." Canada said firmly. "I need to know the truth. Why you two left and never returned."

"What do you remember, Vinland?" Norway asked instead.

"I remember falling asleep in Denmark's house, in that room, only to wake up in my own room. Afterwards…I never saw the two of you again."

"Norway took you from me after we fought." Denmark explained. "But he told me that you died after an accident on the way back."

"And you believed him?" She asked.

"If you had seen the state that Norway was in then you would not feel the need of asking me this question." Denmark said before he turned to Norway. "But that was not why, is it?"

"It was due to the fact that I was not able to see Vinland again." Norway said before he turned to Canada. "It was the hardest choice that I have ever made, but I had to make it. Otherwise, Denmark would know about what really happened."

A long silence descended, and even though the two eldest Nordic nations still held onto their weapons with no indications of putting it down, it seemed that both men has calmed down considerably.

"I just need sometime to think." Canada finally said. "It is just that this changes so much. You see…I ended up thinking that I would always be abandoned, and this is because of you two."

* * *

><p>Canada was to feel much better when she was home, because she would be able to feel the love her people. However, the company of one's people was still different from other nations.<p>

She should be happy that Norway and Denmark did not abandon her, but she was still upset about everything.

Because they could have told her?

Because they could have spare her all these pains?

The phone was ringing but she has not wish of picking it up.

Oh, she did not doubt that her family was concerned, but right now, it would only remind her of the many times that they were not there when she desperately needed them.

However, one of the callers was someone that she did not expect at all.

"This is Iceland. I want to – " the speaker suddenly found himself cut from the answering machine. "So…this is Canada? Or should I call you Vinland?"

"You can call me Vinland if you wish, although I am more used to Canada." She told him, and then began the waiting.

"…Norway is my brother." Was what Iceland finally said after a very long time. "So…wouldn't you be my sister then?"

"I don't think I understand you."

"When I was small, Norway once promised me that he would one day take me sailing with him, and our first stop would be to see 'our little sister'." Iceland explained. "Denmark and Sweden were always Denmark and Sweden, but you were always his little sister."

"…did he ever mention me again?"

"When he finally took me sailing, I asked him about you. However, he told me that it was impossible for us to go and see you."

"I…it is just that I need to think. I really regarded Norway as my brother and so when he suddenly left…it was really hard for me. Therefore, it is really hard for me to suddenly come to term with everything."

"I understand, but please don't blame him forever. He is really upset at what he caused."

The doorbell was ringing and this was a good opportunity for her to put the phone down without appearing to be rude. She was not sure who it was because her family …both families, rarely visited.

"Vinland."

"…Denmark."

Back then, he was so tall, the man who announced that they were going on a special trip as he lifted her up and placed her on her shoulders.

"Should I call you Canada?"

"It is up to you." She said softly. "Denmark…do you want to come in?"

"You will let me in?"

"That was too long ago. Besides, it is not as if you are going to repeat it."

"Vinland…can you forgive me for that?"

"I know that this is really strange but…" Canada began with great hesitation. "I did not blame you for it. Perhaps…perhaps I was even grateful at your attention because later on, it seemed that I was completely unwanted."

"Vinland, what happened to you to make you think like that?" Denmark asked in great concern. "That is really unhealthy."

"But you would not have hurt me in anyway, right?" she pointed out.

"No. I would have married you no matter what but I would never have raped you. I think," Denmark began, "I thought that if we get married then I would have all the time in the world to convince you to love me."

"What do you feel now?"

"What I feel hasn't changed at all, although I have." Denmark said without any hesitation. "But back then…Norway and I were both rather similar. If we wanted something then we would get it by force. But due to what I did…"

For the first time, Norway was to think about what others would have felt, while Denmark realised that there were things that you could not always get.

"But I still love you and I really thought that you were gone. As for Norway…he made a choice due to believing that it was for the best. Therefore…can you forgive us for abandoning you?"

At this, she finally nodded.

"And Vinland…can I have a second chance as well? I promise that I would do it right this time."

Once more, she nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s**** Note:**_ _Initially, I wanted to do a dark DenmarkxCanada fic, but I guess I was still unable to do it. This is the extent that I am able to do. However, I do quite like the result. Completely historically inaccurate though. But I guess this is another attempt to explain why the two Nordic nations would suddenly leave when Vinland was clearly so important to both of them._

_I did not really focus on what Canada experienced during her 'kidnapping' and it was just because the story ended up that way. However, I do feel that for someone like Canada, who had constantly been ignored and neglected, then she might have not blame Denmark that much. After all, him kidnapping her so that she would marry him is showing him a lot of attention. In addition, she could also think this way because he actually did not hurt her._

_Once I found out that Denmark and Norway were the original Vikings, I feel that they would have been 'the bad boys' of Hetalia. If you think about it, the Vikings were basically that. They would attack people and even though getting the money is part of it, I think that is not the only part. I think the main reason that they did is because they just want to fight too (there were times when the victims would offer the money and treasures to the Vikings, but the Vikings would still attack.)_

_As for Iceland, I think he really does care for his brother, so seeing Norway being upset (and I have no doubt that Norway was upset) would cause Iceland to do something and help. I personally think that if Norway suggests Iceland to use 'neesan' or 'aniki' then he might have a better chance._

_I am pretty sure that the Vikings attacked the Holy Roman Empire. I feel that Germany is Holy Roman Empire and Prussia would have done what he can to protect him from the Vikings. However, because the memories of Germany's past as Holy Roman Empire are painful, Prussia is saying that he prefers that his brother don't remember this (which included his heroic moment) and continues to doubt him. This is because I think Prussia does care for his brother a lot._

_I wrote this story quite a long time ago, but I wasn't sure whether I should upload it or not. Then I thought, why not?  
><em>


End file.
